The Scariest Smash
by FrenchMarioBros
Summary: Ah, Halloween. A time for good scares and sugary treats. Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu are doing a scary story contest. When it comes to Mario's story...What will happen? Read to find out! This is my contest entry for LunaticFromTheSun's "Halloween Contest" Please read this! Warning: Contains blood!


The Scariest Smash

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm here with a Smash Bros. Halloween story! This is my contest entry for LunaticFromTheSun's "Halloween Contest"! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the night of Halloween and the moon was glowing bright in the sky. Master Hand stood by the door of the Smash Mansion to give out candy to trick-or-treaters. Most of the Smashers were relaxing in their rooms. Ice Climbers, Bowser Jr., Toon Link, Villager, Ness, and Lucas were trick-or-treating in Smashville while Peach and Zelda watched over them. But a few Smashers decided to have some fun for themselves this Halloween night. In the basement, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu were doing a contest to see who can tell the scariest story. They had a bowl of candy on the table to snack on as they told their stories.

"But then, the people found out that the monster ate up all the food in the town!" Kirby said.

"Lame!" Donkey Kong blurted out.

"Hey, come on! That part of the story is scary!" Kirby shouted.

"Oh yeah? How?" Donkey Kong questioned.

"Because the people in the town will starve!" Kirby answered.

"Still lame!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"Well, not as lame as yours!" Kirby argued as he pointed at Donkey Kong.

"What? Why you…" Donkey Kong grumbled as he raised his fist.

"Cut it out, you two. Your stories were scary, but not scary enough." Samus assured as she held her arms straight to keep Donkey Kong and Kirby from fighting. Donkey Kong and Kirby sat down.

"Well, I thought my story was scary." Fox stated as he grabbed a Kit-Kat from the candy bowl.

"No, it wasn't! I mean, come on, attacked by aliens? That is so cliché!" Pikachu barked as he munched on a Snickers.

"Well, excuse me for being a space pilot!" Fox yelled.

"Guys, stop!" Link shouted.

Fox and Pikachu stopped arguing. Yoshi got up from his seat.

"Well, we have all told our stories, now let's…" Yoshi started to say.

"Wait!" a voice interrupted.

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Samus, Link, Fox, Pikachu, and Kirby looked at the other side of the table to see Mario.

"I haven't told you my story yet!" Mario reminded.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Sorry." Yoshi muttered.

"All right, guys. Sit tight, because this story is a scary one." Mario said as he grabbed a handful of M&M's.

"It all started on a sunny day…" Mario began.

* * *

Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, Peach, and Kirby were taking a stroll in Smashville. Kirby walked into a candy shop while Link walked into a shop of weaponry. Peach walked into the shop of a fortune teller. Pikachu was thinking about which shop to go to. He turned his head to the left and saw a restaurant. Just then, he saw ketchup on one of the restaurant tables. Pikachu started to drool. Right when Pikachu was about to get some ketchup, Peach walked out of the fortune teller's shop with a confused look.

"Peach, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, I asked the fortune teller if I will ever get married, and he told me to get out." Peach responded.

"Huh. Well, that's weird." Pikachu said before leaving.

Mario and Luigi walked up to an Italian restaurant. Yoshi walked up to them.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys later." Yoshi stated.

"Ok. See you later, Yoshi!" Mario and Luigi said as they walked in the restaurant.

Yoshi started walking through Smashville. Yoshi stopped when he came to a forest.

 _This would be a good place for me to relax_. Yoshi thought.

He walked into the forest. After a few minutes, Yoshi started to feel tired. Yoshi stopped walking and saw a tall tree in front of him. He walked to the tree and lay down beside it. Yoshi slowly closed his eyes. One hour passed. He heard some screaming and growling right next to him. Yoshi's eyes shot open as he heard the noises. He looked on the other side of the tree and saw a wolf attacking a boy with an odd-shaped sword on his back holding a cane with a silver handle. The boy dropped the cane as he screamed in pain. Yoshi grabbed the cane and tried to hit the wolf with it. Right when he was about to strike, the wolf lunged out and bit Yoshi's arm. Yoshi held his arm in pain as he swung the cane at the wolf. Once the cane hit the wolf, it ran off. Yoshi looked at the boy that the wolf killed. Yoshi felt sad for the boy. Yoshi looked at the bite marks on his arm. He rubbed his arm to ease the pain. Yoshi held the cane in his hand tightly. Then, he started to walk back to Smashville.

As Yoshi trotted out of the forest, a fox and a bird carrying rifles walked past the bushes and trees. They looked around as they walked.

"See any deer yet, Falco?" the fox asked.

"Not yet, Fox. But I'm sure we will find some soon." Falco responded.

Fox shifted his head to the right and saw a boy lying down against a tall tree.

"Falco, look!" Fox yelled as he pointed at the tall tree.

Falco turned his head and gasped. They rushed to the boy. Falco put down his rifle and checked the boy's pulse.

"He's dead." Falco observed.

"Hey, Falco! Come see this!" Fox shouted. Falco walked up to Fox.

"What is it, Fox?" Falco asked.

"Look, there are wolf tracks all around the tree!" Fox reported.

On the ground, wolf tracks lead to where the boy laid down.

"My God. Could this mean…?" Falco questioned.

"Yes. We should go back and warn the townspeople." Fox suggested.

Fox and Falco grabbed their rifles and hurried back to Smashville.

By the time Yoshi came back, everyone was screaming and running to their houses. Yoshi wondered what was going on. He saw Luigi zoom past him and Mario running to Luigi. But before Mario could catch up to Luigi, Yoshi stopped him.

"Mario, what's going on? Why is everyone running amok?" Yoshi asked.

"Didn't you hear? There's a werewolf in town!" Mario answered. Yoshi froze in shock.

"Just be careful, Yoshi. See you later! Luigi!" Mario said before leaving.

Yoshi remembered that a wolf bit him earlier.

 _Was that a werewolf?_ Yoshi wondered.

Yoshi didn't want his friends to be concerned about him. So, he decided to rent a house in Smashville for the night.

That night, Yoshi was drying himself off with a towel. He took a bath to calm his nerves. When he was all dry, he put his brown shoes on and sat down on a chair to relax. Outside, the gray clouds lazily drifted apart, revealing a round orb that resonated light to Yoshi's pale, green skin. Yoshi felt an itch on his leg. He looked at his leg and saw a hair.

 _Just a little piece of hair._ Yoshi thought as he scratched his leg. Yoshi's eyes went wide. _Wait, I don't grow hair._ Yoshi realized.

Yoshi looked down and saw brown hair all over his legs. He felt his chest. It was covered in fur.

"What…what's happening to me?!" Yoshi shouted.

Yoshi looked at his hands. As hairs grew on his hands, claws protruded from his fingers. Yoshi started to panic.

"Help! Someone! He…" Yoshi screamed.

His calls were cut off by sharp teeth growing in his mouth. As Yoshi's teeth grew sharper and bigger, his ears started to grow fur. When his teeth stopped changing, Yoshi slammed his claws on the ground and snarled. Yoshi had turned into a WereYoshi!

WereYoshi ran to the door and exited the house. He looked around and saw the full moon. He tossed his head back and howled. WereYoshi turned his head to the right and saw two kids in winter coats. WereYoshi bared his teeth and rushed to the kids. He crawled up slowly behind the kids.

"This is nice. Good idea to take a walk." The kid in the blue coat said.

"I know. It's so peaceful." The girl in the pink coat agreed.

Suddenly, WereYoshi pounced on the girl and bit her neck. Blood spilled from her bitten jugular vein as her lifeless body fell to the ground. WereYoshi started eating her flesh.

"Oh my God!" the boy in the blue coat yelled.

The WereYoshi looked at the boy and pounced on him. The WereYoshi bit the boy's arms. Blood poured from the boy's arms and shoulders as WereYoshi ate his flesh. Once WereYoshi was finished, he laid an egg. The egg cracked open, revealing a few organs.

WereYoshi walked to a house. He looked left to see a mailbox. Written on the mailbox was "The Nook Household". WereYoshi smiled wickedly. He opened the door and crawled inside. He looked around to see a kitchen, a living room, a hallway, and two bedrooms. WereYoshi tiptoed into the bedroom where Tom Nook was sleeping. Tom Nook felt something breathing in front of him.

"Huh…Timmy? Tommy?" Tom Nook groggily questioned.

He opened his eyes and saw a wolf with sharp teeth. His eyes shot open in alert.

"Help! Someone!" Tom Nook screamed as he jumped out of bed.

WereYoshi jumped on him and bit his shoulder. Blood poured from the bite marks. WereYoshi took a bite of Tom Nook's arm. Tom Nook groaned quietly at the pain. WereYoshi bit off a piece of flesh from Tom's chest. As soon as that piece was ripped off, Tom Nook stopped breathing. WereYoshi took a few more bites of Tom Nook's flesh. Then, WereYoshi laid an egg. Right at that moment, Timmy and Tommy ran into the room. They gasped at the sight of their dead father.

"DADDY!" Timmy and Tommy shouted.

WereYoshi turned around and saw the kids. WereYoshi growled at them with malice. WereYoshi walked to a window, opened it, and jumped out. Timmy and Tommy took a glance at the egg. Timmy tapped the egg two times. The egg cracked open. Timmy and Tommy shrieked at the sight of two eyeballs and a few bones inside the broken egg.

After walking away from the house, WereYoshi looked up and saw the full moon in the sky. WereYoshi howled at the moon once more.

At the Smash Mansion, Mario heard a howling noise. Mario tapped Luigi on the shoulder until he woke up.

"Luigi, did you hear that?" Mario asked.

"Hear what?" Luigi questioned.

"It sounded like a howl." Mario answered.

"It's probably the werewolf. We will deal with it in the morning." Luigi said.

"All right. And maybe Yoshi can help us." Mario whispered as he went back to sleep.

The next morning, Samus and Pikachu were eating breakfast. Samus grabbed the newspaper on the table and looked at it. She gasped. The headline read, "Ice Climbers and Tom Nook Found Dead!"

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"Take a look at this." Samus said as she handed the newspaper to him. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no. It must have been that werewolf in Smashville." Pikachu speculated.

"Werewolf?" Samus questioned.

"Yeah. It has been roaming around Smashville at night and today, Mario, Link, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Peach, Yoshi, and I are going to put an end to this." Pikachu explained.

"Well, count me in!" Samus shouted. Pikachu smiled at her encouragingly.

Yoshi woke up with a massive headache.

"Uhhh…what happened?" Yoshi asked himself.

Yoshi walked to the mirror. Yoshi gasped in shock. On his left cheek was a speck of dry blood. He tried to wipe it off, but it didn't disappear. Suddenly, he remembered. He had turned into a werewolf and killed a few people.

"Oh no." Yoshi whispered.

Villager was in his office, writing some paperwork.

"Mr. Mayor?" Isabelle said through the intercom.

"Yes, Isabelle?" Villager questioned.

"Sorry to disturb you, but there is someone wishing to see you." Isabelle noted.

"Oh. Well, send him in!" Villager said.

The door opened and Yoshi walked in.

"Hi, Yoshi." Villager greeted.

"Hi, Villager. Um…remember the news about the werewolf in this town?" Yoshi questioned.

"Yeah. Today, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Pikachu, Samus, Peach, and Kirby are going to find the werewolf and kill it once and for all." Villager stated.

"But…Villager, the thing is…I'm the werewolf." Yoshi confessed as he pointed at himself.

"What? Impossible. You're not the werewolf. You are a kind and gentle dinosaur." Villager said.

"Mayor, please! I'm not joking!" Yoshi pleaded.

"That's enough! The werewolf will be killed at dusk!" Villager shouted.

Yoshi left the office feeling worried.

Yoshi walked into his rented house and sat down on the bed. He looked to the left and saw the cane with the sliver handle. He remembered that when he hit the wolf with it, it ran away. Yoshi knew that he had to give it to Mario before it was too late.

Later that afternoon, Yoshi waited at the entrance of Smashville for Mario and the others to arrive. He held the cane in his hands. He looked at the sky. The sun was starting to go down. Yoshi started to nervously sweat. After a few minutes, Mario, Donkey Kong, Peach, Link, Pikachu, Kirby and Samus arrived at Smashville.

"Hey, Yoshi! Are you ready to help us kill the werewolf?" Mario said as he walked to Yoshi.

"Well, Mario, I'm afraid I can't help you guys, but I have something that will help you." Yoshi stated.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"Take this cane. Since werewolves can be killed with silver, hit it with the silver handle." Yoshi explained as he handed the cane to Mario.

Just then, Yoshi felt a deep pain in his chest. He held his chest with a fearful look on his face.

 _Oh no…not now..._ Yoshi thought.

"Yoshi, are you okay?" Mario asked.

"I have to go. Bye Mario!" Yoshi yelled as he ran to his house.

Mario looked at the cane and ran to catch up with Peach and the others.

Meanwhile, in Yoshi's house, Yoshi was starting to transform into WereYoshi. He grunted and groaned as his body grew fur. His teeth grew into big, sharp teeth. Claws rose from his fingertips. Once the transformation was complete, WereYoshi saw the full moon outside the window. He threw his head back and howled. WereYoshi opened the door and looked around. There was hardly anyone walking around town. WereYoshi glanced at the forest. He bared his sharp teeth and ran into the forest.

In the forest, Peach was walking beside Mario holding her frying pan tightly. However, Peach saw some bloomed wolfsbane flowers and stopped to admire them. When she was finished staring at the wolfsbane flowers, she realized that she had lost the group. She sighed and decided to find them. She walked slowly and held her frying pan behind her head, ready to strike. Suddenly, she heard growling. She screamed and turned around. Nothing was behind her. Peach sighed in relief. As soon as she looked to the left, a Yoshi covered in brown fur pounced on her and pinned her to the ground!

Panicking, Peach struggled to get out. WereYoshi raised his hand and slashed her across the face. His claw caused a large cut to appear on her cheek. Peach squinted her eyes in pain as her cheek started to bleed. WereYoshi bared his sharp fangs. Peach gasped in horror. WereYoshi growled and sank his teeth into her chest. Peach screamed loudly from the pain. Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Kirby, and Pikachu heard it.

"That sounded like Peach! Come on!" Mario said as he ran to find Peach.

Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and Samus followed Mario as he dashed through the forest. Mario heard some growling behind two bushes. He moved the bushes to find a monster with brown fur and sharp teeth feasting on Peach's flesh. WereYoshi looked behind him and saw Mario holding the cane. WereYoshi snarled and ran towards him. Mario held the cane in front of him to defend himself. WereYoshi jumped on him and Mario fell to the ground. WereYoshi snapped his jaws at Mario, but Mario moved his head to avoid getting bit. Mario grabbed the cane and hit WereYoshi with it. WereYoshi let go of Mario's arms and yelped in pain. Mario stood up and held the cane with both hands. He started hitting WereYoshi with it as hard as he could. Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Samus, and Link ran up to Mario at this moment.

"Stand back, guys!" Mario shouted at them.

Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and Samus took a few steps back. When Mario stopped hitting WereYoshi with the silver handle of the cane, WereYoshi ceased breathing. Suddenly, the brown fur on WereYoshi's scarred and bruised face started to vanish to reveal Yoshi's face. Mario's victorious smile turned into a frown of despair.

"Yoshi!" Mario shouted as he knelt down to hold Yoshi's lifeless body.

Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Kirby, and Pikachu had both shocked and sad looks on their faces.

"Yoshi…my friend…what have I done?" Mario cried as tears streamed down his face.

Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Samus, and Pikachu started crying along with Mario. For a long time, they cried for the friend that they had loved and killed.

* * *

"The end." Mario said as he tossed an M&M into his mouth.

"Wow. That was…" Link started to say. He stopped when he saw no one sitting next to him.

"Hey, where's Yoshi?" Kirby asked.

Just then, Samus heard some whimpering behind her. She turned around and saw Yoshi curled up in a ball. His eyes were wide and he was shaking.

"Yoshi is right behind me. He's literally scared to death." Samus reported.

"Well, seeing how that story scared the crap out of Yoshi, Mario is the winner of our scary story contest!" Fox announced.

Donkey Kong, Kirby, Samus, Fox, Link, and Pikachu cheered and clapped for Mario. But then, the lights turned off.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Pikachu asked.

Suddenly, a mischeivious laugh was heard.

"What was that?" Samus worriedly questioned.

The mischeivious laugh was starting to get louder. It was coming down to the basement. Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, Fox, and Pikachu were shaking and sweating with fear. A small figure appeared at the doorway next to the light switch with a flashlight. The figure placed the flashlight below its face and turned on the flashlight. The eight original Smashers saw the face of an evil clown with an evil toothy grin and blood on its painted face. They screamed. The figure took off the evil clown mask, revealing it to be Bowser Jr.

"Ha ha ha! Wow, you guys got so scared!" Bowser Jr. laughed as he flipped the light switch, turning the lights back on.

Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu stared at Bowser Jr. with scared looks on their faces. After a few seconds, they fainted. Bowser Jr. shrugged.

"Oh well. Happy Halloween!" Bowser Jr. said as he put his evil clown mask back on and ran upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was my contest entry! I hope I did well on this story! Best of luck to everyone in the contest! See you next story! Happy Halloween! Please review!


End file.
